


Learning

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Endings to Bring Closure [7]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Established relationship (kind of), F/M, outrageous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Eidis knows how difficult it can be to learn on one’s own with only a little help… But she is afraid her skills are not enough. She has only taught adult apprentices, and teaching children is vastly different.Maybe Thaos could… But she does not want to pressure him into that decision.(Just a short fluffy follow-up to Eidis' letter to Violet.)





	Learning

With a sigh, Eidis signs the letter and puts the quill away. Her heart goes out to Violet and Anselm and their son, because she knows how difficult it can be to learn on one’s own with only a little help, and she does want to do something… But she is afraid her skills are not enough. So far, she has only taught adult apprentices, and based on what Islwyn said, teaching children is vastly different.

She gets up and walks over to the window, lost in thoughts. Maybe Thaos could… But she does not want to pressure him into that decision. Nor does she want to agree to lady Kendra’s proposal without hearing his opinion first.

But she is afraid of that talk, for a number of reasons. Dunryd Row means memories, to them both. And while they have talked about it, living with that might turn out to be something else entirely.

“A letter to your Eothasian friend?” Thaos asks as he enters the room. He rarely calls Violet otherwise, but he does not do it out of spite; it is something between teasing and recognition of her friend’s unwavering faith.

“Yes.” Eidis pauses, wondering how to put it into words, and then decides to just simply say it. “She asked for my help.”

“What happened?” He stops beside her, gently touching her elbows, and lightly puts his arms around her when she leans into him.

“Their son – Basil, you know, second oldest – is a cipher.”

“Ah.”

Eidis glances at him over her shoulder, surprised. “You knew?”

“No.” Thaos shakes his head. “But it’s logical to assume one of the children could be a cipher if one of the parents is.” His eyebrows arch slightly. “She asked you to train him, did she not?”

“Yes. But I don’t think… My only apprentices have been adults who were fully-trained ciphers already. I don’t feel competent enough for what she asks of me.” Eidis puts her hand over his. He might not be near her for more than half a year – except for the last one – but he has become a steadfast presence in her life, and she can trust that no matter what, he will support her. “But maybe you could…” Her fingers brush across his.

“Teach him?”

“Yes. And… maybe other ciphers, too?” She is unsure how to ask; he knows of Islwyn’s idea, but she is not certain how much information the current leader of Dunryd Row shared about that. “A small group.”

“Ah, so Kendra finally approached you about that. Not a bad idea.” He shifts, letting her lean against him more comfortably. “Them staying here,” he clarifies.

Eidis turns her head and gazes up at him hopefully. “Would you train them? And Violet’s son?” Her fingers are anxiously tracing random patterns across his skin. “Only if you want to,” she adds hastily. “But I thought you might…” She pulls away a little, to be able to look into his eyes. “You have always loved teaching,” she says quietly.

Thaos watches her face for a moment, and then smiles a little. “Just how long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since Islwyn mentioned that.” She squeezes his hands lightly. “I would ask this of you; just ask, nothing more. You can say no. I don’t want to influence your decision.”

“Ah, Eidis…” He shakes his head, laughing quietly. “You must know that is not possible. Not when you have influenced all my conscious decisions in this life.” He puts his palm over hers, and in a moment their fingers are intertwined. “No, do not protest. That is how it should be. And I still leave every year, remember?”

She leans into him, closing her eyes. “But you always come back.”

“You would rather have me here all year round, and still every spring you tell me to go. And I leave, but always return. Choices and influences, see?” He nuzzles her cheek. “And yes, I do like teaching. I need to commend you on this cunning plan, soulmistress.”

“That’s now what I… Oh, don’t jest about it!” Despite those words, Eidis is laughing. “Will you be all right with that?” She asks after a while, serious now. “With the memories?”

“If you will be, so will I,” he answers, both solemn and reassuring. “So yes, I will teach him. Other ciphers, too, if I must. And if I get tired, there are enough Engwithan ruins in Dyrwood for me to disappear for a few days, are there not?” He kisses the tip of her ear. “And maybe take a certain luminous lady with me, mhm?” he murmurs.

“I think she would like that.” Eidis smiles. “But maybe you should just ask her?”

Thaos gently turns her until she is facing him. “Would you?” he asks in a low voice. “Would you want me here with you all the time? Despite the memories?”

Eidis puts her hands on his chest, over his heart. Its beat is calm and even, like the rhythm of her life has finally become. “We will have a lot of time to make new ones,” she whispers, tilting her head up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Thaos lifts his hand and cradles the back of her head and kisses her on the lips instead. “You can always just tell me to leave, if you change your mind.”

For the first time ever, she finds herself able to jest about the past. It still hurts – it always will – but this pain is different, more bearable. “After all those years – ages – everything – I don’t think you can convince me to.”

Thaos stares at her in disbelief, and then gathers her to him, laughing quietly into her hair as he holds her close. His warmth soothes her and his laughter fills in the cracks left by that mention of the past. “I promise not to try.”

Eidis melts against him, into that small eternity weaved between them. She wants to stay here forever. It is not possible, of course, but to have him with her every day, as much a part of her life as the memories are a part of her soul – it is bliss. The past cannot be changed, and the future is uncertain, but to have this – to see him happy – as happy as he can be – and _because of her_ – this is more than she ever hoped for.

“You better not,” she mutters against his neck, and feels the gentle tremors in her own body when he chuckles.

“It’s good, to watch you like this,” he says, kissing her forehead. Not confesses – just says it, straightforwardly and simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eidis does not answer, just puts her arms around his waist with a soft sigh, and clings to him. It is warm and comfortable and _good_ and she really does not want to go anywhere today. Unfortunately, she has to.

“You finished writing that letter, didn’t you?” He asks, pulling away a little, cupping her cheek in his palm.

She nods. “Mhm.”

“Excellent.” Thaos smiles in a way he has not smiled ever since that first life he remembers, warm and promising and slightly playful; she has seen traces of similar smiles in his memories. “Because if I am to be busy teaching young ciphers in a few months… then I should use the free time I have now well and make it up to you in advance?” His question is a warm exhale against her mouth.

Eidis tilts her face up and leans in for a kiss. She still has a few meetings scheduled for the afternoon, and they are both going to be busy until the evening. But if he is going to stay, it means they will always have time.

“All the time, my queen.” Thaos smiles, reading her mind which she left open for him, and she watches his soul light up at her thoughts. “All the time.”

 


End file.
